ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wczesnym rankiem
'Wczesnym rankiem ' to szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii "Kwiaty zła". Został napisany przez użytkowniczkę Neramide Stern. Fabuła Wczesnym rankiem przywitała ją znajoma pościel w kwiaty. Promienie słońca rozświetlały pokój, nie pozwalając na dłuższą drzemkę. Pomimo długiego odpoczynku, powodującego ból głowy, zmęczenie nadal dawało o sobie znać. Powieki stawiały opór, gdy próbowała otworzyć oczy na stałe. Bardzo chciała jeszcze trochę pospać, lecz wiedziała, że przeciąganie odpoczynku to nie najlepszy pomysł. Czekało ją jeszcze sporo pracy w domu oraz barze, w którym pracuje od niedawna. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedziącej. Jak na jesień na zewnątrz było dosyć jasno. Natychmiast wydało jej się to dziwne. W poprzednie dni panował półmrok. Wstała z łóżka, mogące na spokojnie zmieścić trzy osoby. Podeszła do stolika z zegarkiem, wyświetlającym godzinę i datę. Według niego jest niedziela. Kolejna niedorzeczność. Niedzielę miała wczoraj i... coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak. Tylko nie potrafi sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć co. Zwabiona dźwiękiem zamykanych drzwi wejściowych, udała się na parter, by sprawdzić czy to nie aby Lisa wróciła do domu. Sprawdziła salon, kuchnię oraz niedawno wyremontowany pokój, ale nikogo nie znalazła. Nie mogła się przesłyszeć. Uznała, że skoro to sen, to nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Wróciła do swojego pokoju z nieco gorszym nastrojem. Zaczął udzielać się jej niepokój. Opadła zrezygnowana na łóżko, próbująć zebrać myśli i wtedy to się stało. Zaczęła się zapadać. Nie mogła tego w żaden sposób zatrzymać. Ktoś trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku i wciągał w niekończącą się otchłań. Mimo to przymknęła powieki i pozwoliła ciemności pochłonąć siebie całkowicie bez strachu. Pod powieki przedostało się jasne światło. Otworzyła oczy, by przyjrzeć się mu uważnie. Zobaczyła księżyc w pełni i bezchmurne niebo bez ani jednej gwiazdy. Przed sobą miała puste płaskie pole, które kończyło się parę metrów dalej, a przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie, ponieważ światło urywało się w pewnym momencie. I żadnej drogi powrotu. Podeszła do granicy, po czym niepewnie wykonała pierwszy krok poza planszę. Nie natrafiła na opór, więc nie było tam żadnej ściany. Grunt, na którym stanęła zdawał się nie różnić niczym od tego na oświetlonym podłożu. Przez chwilę miała obawy czy nie spadnie w jakąś przepaść, ale na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Pobiegła w ciemność i trwało to trochę czasu, aż w pewnym momencie znalazła się na kolejnej planszy, nieco ciemniejszej od poprzedniej. Tym razem nie była pusta. Stanowiła kawałek parkingu. Na jej środku znajdował się zaparkowany samochód. Zielony w czarne pasy i o dziwo nie pusty. Dostrzegła w środku na tylnym siedzeniu dwie osoby: chłopaka i dziewczynę. Wtedy obudził się jej instynkt ostrzegawczy. To oznaczało, że w pobliżu znajduje się człowiek o podobnych preferencjach, a skoro ona go wyczuła, to on również zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Odwróciła się w stronę Clementine i posłała w stronę dziewczyny wstętny uśmieszek. Wtedy zobaczyła ją po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Mary z wyglądu niewiele się zmieniła. Niesforne kosmyki czarnych kręconych włosów, sięgających do ramion nadal spinała czerwonymi kokardkami. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, gorzej z innymi rzeczami. Wybiegła z planszy w poszukiwaniu kolejnej. Biegła po niezmierzonej nicości na ślepo, wypatrując światło w oddali. A ono jak na złość nie chciało się pojawić. Poruszała się coraz to dalej w ciemności, dopuki na jej drodze nie znalazła się dziewczyna, z którą spędziła kawałek swojego życia. Pokazała jej, że nie jest w tym wszystkim osamotniona i nie jest jedyną osobą, która boryka się z tym brzemieniem. Clementine od zawsze współczuła dziewczynie tego czym się stała. Została stworzona po to, by zabijać. W imieniu innych ludzi. Nie mogła przed tym uciec, choć bardzo chciała. I musiał przyjść taki moment, gdy zaczęła się buntować oraz ustanawiać własne zasady. Wcale to nie było lepsze od tego, co robiła wcześniej. Bez względu na to, ile złych ludzi przestanie istnieć, ludzie nadal będą grzeszyć. Co by miało się nie zdarzyć, to wszystko nie jest ani trochę realne. Mary nie jest realnym bytem, w tym nierealnym świecie. Stanowi tylko dodatek do otoczenia, który czasem się odzywa, a czasem nie. Tym razem nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Jedynie uśmiechała się, jak kiedyś. Zdecydowanie wolała sen, w którym nie mogła zrobić jajecznicy, bo w lodówce zabrakło margaryny albo ten, w którym całowała się z Benem. Na szczęście los okazał się łaskawy i dołujące krajobrazy zostały tylko nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem. Zasługą tego wszystkiego okazało się światło słoneczne. Clementine obudziła się późnym rankiem zmęczona jak po ciężkim wysiłku. Swędziała ją twarz w kilku miejscach, więc wyciągnęła rękę w jej kierunku, by się podrapać. Wtedy zobaczyła na dłoni nie tylko zaschnięte błoto, ale również coś jeszcze. Zerwała się z łóżka i podbiegła do lustra w celu dokonania dokładnych oględzin. Była cała w błocie oraz krwi. Miała je nawet we włosach. Pamiętała o tym, że goniła chłopaka, że go dopadła i zadawała pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiedzieć, a potem... A potem film jej się urwał. Wcześniej zdażało jej się stracić świadomość, gdy używała potężniejszych zaklęć, ale zwykle nie miała luk w pamięci. Mimo wszystko ulżyło dziewczynie, iż obudziła się we własnym łóżku. W domu panowała grobowa cisza, więc nikogo nie było w domu, a przynajmniej na razie. Dobrze się w sumie złożyło, ponieważ jest duża szansa, że całe to zdarzenie pozostanie tajemnicą. Póki co musiała ogarnąć siebie i całą resztę do przyjazdu domowników. Udała się do łazienki w pierwszej kolejności. W lustrze chcąc nie chcąc zobaczyła swoje odbicie, które przypominało o tym co zrobiła. Choć w mniemaniu nastolatki Levin był tylko nic nie znaczącym ulicznym ścierwem, które tylko psuje ten świat, to z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała, aby coś mu się stało. Niestety nie miała pewności czy chłopak żyje. Zaschnięta krew mogła należeć do niego, co jest wysoce prawdopodobne. Zdjęła z głowy różową perukę, po czym wróciła ją do worka na śmieci. To samo zrobiła z czarną sukienką, leginsami i butami. Miała jeszcze maskę, ale musiała ją zgubić w drodze do domu. Mówi się trudno. Nie była aż tak istotna, by przejmować się jej utratą. Z resztą nie będzie jej już potrzebna, bo zamierza zrezygnować ze swojego tajnego drugiego życia, które tak usilnie próbuje ukryć przed światem. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim. Rozebrała się do naga, a następnie wymyła dokładnie pod prysznicem, dzięki czemu poczuła się dużo lepiej. Wytarła się ręcznikiem, owinęła nim, po czym powędrowała do pokoju. W szafie znalazła odpowiednie ciuchy. Białą bluzę ocieplaną od spodu polarem na chłodne dni oraz czarne rurki dla odmiany. Spódniczki kojarzą się jej ze szkołą i... No właśnie. Co ze szkołą? Która właściwie jest godzina? Cały poranek myślała o Kevinie, zapominając o innych sprawach. Dobiegła do zegarka w trybie natysmiastowym. Na wyświetlaczu widniała godzina dwunasta trzydzieści trzy. Niedziela. Przegapiła pięć dni szkoły, a to dużo gorsze niż zwykłe spóźnienie. - O Boże... Lisa mnie zabije... Znalazła się w beznadziejnym położeniu, z którego nie w sposób wybrnąć. Wytężyła umysł, lecz nie wymyśliła rozwiązania. Gdyby Lisa nie darła się za każdym razem, gdy olewa obowiązek szkolny i nie chodzi na lekcje, to już dawno rzuciłaby szkołę. Ona się męczy i inni się męczą. Z nią. Bo ona chce żyć inaczej. Postacie *Clementine *Kevin Levin (sen) *Mary (sen) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kwiaty zła